


Miracle Worth Fighting For

by Elliesmere



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Hope vs. Despair, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka-centric, Miracles, Plot What Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliesmere/pseuds/Elliesmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when up and coming future Olympics swinmer Matsuoka Rin is caught in a heartbreaking and dream shattering accident which left him broken and paralysed? Can Haru save his relationship with Rin and especially Rin's life? Some miracles are just worth fighting for no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Everything Fell Apart

Rin looked at his watch, its hands pointing to the numbers, indicating that it was 8.49pm. He was running late. He was meant to meet up with Haru at N Station at 8.30pm but his Coach kept him back to swim a few more laps since the Olympics was approaching fast despite his protests that he had got a date that night.

"You've got no more time Rin, the Olympics are only 2 weeks away. I can't have you go all lovey dovey at this point now. Swim 20 more laps and we're done for the day," Coach Michael had said. Rin knew that but still, he had promised Haru. A promise is a promise and he intended to keep it.

He swiped his pass as he enter into the station and made his way to the platform. He was at K Station right now and it would take him 3 stops to get to N Station which is 15 minutes away.

It was almost midway through summer and it was said it would be cooler at night in Tokyo but Rin always thought it was more humid then cooling after experiencing Australia's weather in Melbourne. He wore an olive green tank top, black cargo pants hunging losely from his waist and his backpack slung on his back. His only accessories were a red leather cord bracelet with a dolphin charm given to him by Haru on his birthday which hung onto his wrist and his red Beats by Dr. Dru headphones hung around his neck.

Now inside the train, Rin stared out the window before he let out a sigh, he was definitely going to get it when he sees Haru later. With one hand on the handle strap hanging onto the metal bar above him, he used his other and took out his phone and begun composing a text to Haru that he will be just another 10 minutes away.

Words played around in his head as tried to form sentences to type out. The conductor's voice boomed through the speakers, "L Station," as the train's breaks squealed to a stop. Doors open and people flooded in and out. L Station was an interchange station and it was where Rin would usually alight down from but not today.

Just before the doors could close shut, several men dressed in black suits came shuffling in. They wore sunglasses and wired earpieces. It was a strange sight but it was nothing out of the ordinary in Japan with cosplay being a norm.

They did not stand together but scattered themselves all over the train cars. Rin gave them a glance before turning his attention back to his phone.

The doors closed shut and the train wheels started turning again. Each rotation brinnging him closer to his destination. He started to tune out when he heard a 'click' sound and then, a 'bang' followed after. Rin looked up and saw the men in suits were holding up guns to several of the passengers' head.

Screams followed a split second after as people all around begun registering what was happening around them. Panic broke out and spread like a virus in train cars. Mothers quickly shielded their children from the assailants. The elderly speechless, their faces paler by the passing moment. Students, grown men and women rushed to the doors, begin banging on it, hoping that they will open as more shots were fired at them.

One by one, people of all ages, children to the elderly were struck down like falling dominos in front of Rin. Rin froze, unsure what to do. A decision made in the next few seconds could very well save or kill him. Rin's eyes dart back and forth, trying to gauge the situation for the best solution.

Rin thought of Haru, he thought how devastating it would be for Haru if he died here. How would Haru cope with it? Instinctively, Rin crouched down, his hands on his head before opting to lie down, with his face facing the floor. Acting dead would be his best option of survival for now.

From his eye level, Rin could see crimson pools oozing out from people who were shot. Some were lifeless, others were moaning and gritting their teeth in pain. The scent of metal floated through the air, Rin stifled a scream as nauseous fear rolled in waves, hitting him over and over again. Rin wanted to scream, he wanted to cry for help, he wanted get out of here.

Shell casings hit the ground, the sounds vibrating all over the metal floor. The clicks of the guns as the bullets was loaded into the barrel chambers. The bang that was released as the bullets left their chambers. All these sounds were amplified by a tenfold in Rin's ears. Each, indicating a sign that the bullet has hit flesh and the 'thud' of a person falling

Rin risked a look up. A little girl was crying over her fallen mother, her hands shaking her mother awake as tears streamed down her pale cheeks and her sobs of 'Mummy' and 'wake up' choked and rocked her tiny body.

The next thing Rin knew it was that he heard the sickening 'click' of the gun as one of the men pointed to her head. Rage and instinct crashes over him as he grabbed the little girl and held her in his arms, pressing her again his hard abdomen. The sounds of the bullet leaving its chamber echoed in Rin's ears. The bullet collided with his flesh as pain blossomed and erupted inside of his body.

Rin looked down as relief flooded into his eyes, the little girl was safe. He gave her a reassuring smile and then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and I will see what I can improve on btw this was not beta read so mind me and my grammar mistakes. I don't own anything, it's just me and my crappy imagination here. Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh, I have a weak heart.


	2. The Worse Has Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that the ones closest to you can feel that something bad had happened. Haru knows that something bad has happened to Rin and he is just about to find out how bad is bad.

Haru waited outside of the station, he looked up. The huge digital numbers displayed in yellowy orange illuminated brightly against the stark black surface showed that it 9.00pm. He sighed, Rin was late. It wasn’t something out from the ordinary.

Haru understood the demands of being an aspiring Olympic swimmer himself. He had once trained under the same couch as Rin and knew Couch Michael’s methods and ways well. He had anticipated that Rin would be late. He let out a sigh before returning his attention to the big LED screen on a departmental building that he and Rin often went.

A woman was on the screen. She wore the typical working office outfit with a navy suit jacket and skirt alongside an ivory coloured button up and a multi triangle necklace. The words on the news ticker rolled over, saying something about a mass shooting from Tameike-Sannō at L Station to Kasumigaseki at M Station and that it had amassed mass causalities.

A little window popped right up next to the women where it showed dozen of police cruisers, fire engines and ambulances stopped in front of L and M Stations. The officers were seen talking to each other, some to reporters and others directing where people needed to go. The Special Unit was also on the scene. They were wearing bulletproof vests and carrying ballistic shields and their weapons. They were lined up, ready to go inside on command. While the paramedics got ready with equipment at the side.

Haru’s eyes widened as he saw the small window was enlarged and it focused on another woman, this one dressed in black chiffon blouse and holding a microphone. She was speaking to the camera, saying that all trains on W Line was stopped immediately and the authorities are now talking measures. It was estimated 38 inside and more are presumed dead and many more others critically injured.

A sickening wave of uneasiness rolled over Haru as he watched the scene on the screen unfold. He knew Rin rode the W Line and it wasn’t long ago Rin had texted him that he was on the way. Other passer byers also stopped and were now looking at the screen. Haru instinctively knew something was wrong. He took out his phone and began calling Rin. It went straight to voicemail. Haru tried 7 more times before panic started to set in.

He rushed to the side of the road and hailed a taxi. His heart was beating a thousand times per minute and cold sweat ran down his spine. He shakily told the driver M Station before counting 1, 2, 3, 7, 11, 9 repeatedly to calm down.

The driver drove started out before Haru asked the man to speed up. He did. He later asked Haru if he was okay and Haru nodded. Satisfied, the driver turn his attention back to the road before hitting the breaks. Haru looked up and saw that a road block was in place.

A police officer was walking over to his taxi. The driver rolled down the window and asked what’s wrong. The officer replied that there had been a shooting and that the road was closed because of it. The driver then turn to Haru and shook his head in dismay and apologised to him. Haru shook his head. He paid the driver and thanked him.

Kasumigaseki was not that far off and if Haru ran there, he could get there in 5 minutes. Haru got out of the taxi and started running. Haru had only one goal. It was to see Rin.

* * *

 

When Haru got there, it was swarming with people. Yellow tape was rolled in front of a barricade of police officers, holding back reporters and people trying to see what was happening behind the officers’ backs. Haru saw that the Special Unit force had retracted their ballistic shields and weapons and were now helping the paramedics carry and wheeled the injured and the dead out on stretchers from the station.

Haru saw a little girl with a gentle looking female paramedic who trying to calm her down. The girl had a foil blanket wrapped around her little frame. She was shaking to her very core, clearly traumatised.

Haru could see caked, dired blood running down in streaks on her face and her ankles. His stomach lurched at the sight. He somehow knew that something bad had happened to Rin. He took out his phone again and attempted to call Rin but it went to voicemail again.

Haru put his phone away and immediately the crowd went in to an uproar of whispers. Their eyes were fixated on two male paramedics wheeling an unconscious man into the ambulance. Their eyes showing full recognition of who the man was. Haru saw what was happening, he spun around quickly and march straight to the ambulance, ignoring the protest of several officers. A familiar man put his hand on the protesting officers and they were immediately silence.

“Go,” was what the man said and Haru gave Sousuke a weak smile before dashing into the ambulance. “Haru,” Souske called out, “Call me if his condition changes.” Haru nodded. He needed no further instruction. He knew he had to be by that man’s side because the unconscious man lying down on the stretcher is none other than his Rin.

Haru clasped his hands over Rin's. It was cold. The paramedics connected Rin up to a monitor, taking in his pulse, rate and blood pressure. They also hook him up on an IV drip, checked Rin's pupils with a torch light and placed an oxygen mask on Rin's face.

Rin's olive green tank top was sticky with crimson blood as it pooled around his abdomen. The paramedics were frantically trying to stop the bleeding as they pressed in pads of wire gauze against Rin's wounds.

Rin's face was twisted in pain and covered in sweat. His breathing came out in short uneven breaths. The sight of Rin pained Haru seeing Rin suffering like this. Haru wanted to do nothing more than to curl up against Rin and hoped it would somehow magically go away.

* * *

The ambulance ride was filled with bumps. It was the bumpiest ride, Haru had ever had. He hoped that none of it had worsen Rin's condition. One of the paramedic called out to Haru and told him that once they arrived at the hospital, the transition is going to be quick. Haru will have to walk fast in order to keep up with them. 

As soon as the paramedic finished his sentence, the monitor begun to beep erratically. Rin's heart rate was fluctuating. Haru, asked in a panicked voice, "What's happening to him?"

"He's going into shock," the paramedic simply replied. "Hand me the dopamine immediately," he told his partner.

The other paramedic handed him a syringe filled with the liquid. The paramedic took it from his partner and injected it into Rin. Immediately, Rin's heart rate begun to calm down.

* * *

 

The ambulance doors swung open and three nurses worked quickly and brought Rin down from the vehicle and wheeled him inside, half-running and walking.  Haru ran to keep up. A male doctor soon joined them and the paramedics who was with them in the ambulance earlier gave a basic rundown on Rin's condition.

"Take X-rays and MRI scans to find out how big is the damage and prep him for surgery immediately," the doctor replied as Haru watched them disappear into the operating room. 

A female nurse stopped Haru from going inside along with them, "I'm sorry but you will have to wait here," she said politely.

Haru looked at her confuse and in dismay. He needed to be by Rin's side. He stared helplessly at the doors before crumbling down on one of the chair nearby the operating room doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a whirlwind of events in 1 chapter. I hope I'm not unloading to much in one go. The same goes with this chapter. It was not Beta so there will be spelling mistakes and grammar errors. You are free to correct them but please go easy on the criticism. I did some research on the stations and their areas/districts as well as the medical side of things. I'm not a medical student nor a biology one so please be forgiving on me. You are free to point out if I made an error on the medical side :)


End file.
